Chimichangas
by Zivandre
Summary: When Draco and Hermione want to get down and dirty doing the chimichanga, trouble ensures its way into their saucy date.


Draco stood in front of Hermione's door to her flat. They were going to do _it_ tonight, and he absolutely could not wait. He shifted the bag in his hand, that held all of the requirements for their night of fun, before lifting the other to lightly knock.

He didn't have to wait long before she opened the door, stepping backwards she let him in. He took a look around, noticing all of the lit candles. He noticed the obviously faux fur rug in front of the fireplace, the oil's placed strategically around the room.

Draco took in Hermione's appearance; her hair was piled in curls atop of her head, she was wearing a tight, accentuating black tube dress, with silver high heels. She also had a light dusting of black-rimmed eyes. _She looked perfect._

Dropping the bag lightly to the floor, he promptly pulled Hermione into him, slanting his lips over hers. She let out a small gasp, letting him promptly slide his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed his hands down her sides, trying to raise the hem of her dress when he reached low enough.

All too soon, she put her hands on his chest to push him away.

"Not yet," she says. "Kitchen, now."

He picked up the previously dropped bag, and made his way into her small, quaint kitchen. He set the bag on the two-seater table, and pulled out all of the items.

One pack of tortillas, hamburger meat, cheese, onion, tomatoes, and sour cream.

"Guess what we're doing tonight?" Draco prompted.

"It looks like we're having some form of Mexican food, obviously, since tonight is our weekly Spanish night?" Hermione laughed, pulling out some pans.

"Chimichangas!"

Draco set the meat in the first, smaller pan, and turned the heat onto medium-high, before he set to work on cutting the vegetables.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, as she was separating the tortillas.

"You just sit there and be sexy. Maybe, you could make dessert?"

Once the meat was mostly done, Draco added the vegetables, letting those cook until tender.

What he did not expect when he turned back around, was for Hermione to be sitting at the table, with strawberry glaze smeared across her forehead and left cheek.

"What are you doing, woman?"

"I'm making pie, obviously, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're wearing it, come here," he said, before he leant over to swipe his tongue across her face.

"Ugh, now you've went and got slobber all over me!"

Draco didn't have a chance to retort, though, since he received a gobful of strawberries and glaze to his face.

"I surrender!" Shouted Draco, as he waved the white flour tortilla in the air.

Turning quickly, Draco took the meat off of the electric burner, and started spooning the mixture onto all six of the tortillas.

He soon spread cheese over the tops, and set himself to fold each side in on itself, holding it together with the most wonderful thing, toothpicks.

He poured some oil into the larger pan, before placing each chimichanga inside carefully, with the folded side facing the bottom. All went well, until he felt a dry powder trinkle down the back of his neck.

"What the?" He asked himself, as he pulled a hand covered in what looked to be flour, from his neck.

As he turned, he reciever another shock, as a handful landed straight on his face.

"Oh, Draco, did you get a tan?" Asked Hermione sweetly.

"That's it!" He called out, before he grabbed his own handfuls or the cooking flour, and chased after Hermione. When he finally caught her, he ruffled a handful down the top of her dress, with the other going straight to her hair.

They soon wrestled atop of her bed, trying to get the flour that covered them, onto the other person. Until, suddenly, a loud, beeping noise started going off.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Shouted Draco, with his hands pressed over his ears, trying to block out the blaring assault of sound.

"IT'S A FIRE DETECTOR, HOLD ON!" She shouted back, before hopping up and pushing the small button on the round device.

When they both made it back into the kitchen, they discovered that the bottoms of their chimichangas were burnt.

"We can just magic the burnt pieces off, if you want?" Hermione asked, before proceeding to do just that, before topping it with some sour cream, and taking a bite.

"Yeah, these are perfect! Here, try some," she finished, before offering Draco a bite.

They soon settled into eating their too-crispy chimichangas, and laughing over their pie, before they soaked in the tub. After they were clean, they snuggled up on her couch, watching a muggle film.

It may have been a whacky date, that had been filled with more goofiness then seriousness, but, they both still had loads of fun, and enjoyed it.


End file.
